1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Customer Lifecycle marketing software.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every Company has prospects and customers, collectively referred to as “Contacts”. Each Company goes through a well defined set of relationship stages with their Contacts. Contacts typically start off as a sales lead and then move through a series of stages until they become Customers; at which point they again move through a series of stages before they become Brand Advocates. The goal of every Company's marketing organization, and the entire Company, is to move the Contact from Lead to Brand Advocate.
The software has been developed to assist organizations with managing its online and offline communications with Contacts. Every business has its own way of segmenting Contacts into phases of the relationship Lifecycle. Broadly, these include lead engagement and customer engagement. The former focuses on engaging prospects, the latter on retaining and growing existing customers. However, because of the unique aspects of every business, generic marketing software often fails to account for those differences.